Just Ask Santa
by heatherlea75
Summary: This is a two part Christmas story featuring JH from Cliches and Things They Say. Sometimes, adults should believe in Santa Claus, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Ask Santa **

I'll Be Home For Christmas

_December 22, 1986, Los Angeles, California_

Jacqueline Hyde looked around her. A bright blue sky kissed by the warm and huge and soft yellow sun surrounded her. The buildings, so tall they seemed to penetrate the sky, glowed in the sunlight, and windows shone as brilliantly as the most perfect diamonds. The tanned and toned people who walked the gorgeously architected streets were equally as gorgeous. California was everything she'd dreamed it would be.

She was miserable. Three days before Christmas, and it felt like summer. There was no snow, no possibility of snow. The stores all played holiday music, and at night, Christmas lights colored the streets, but it wasn't the same. Bing Crosby sang of a white Christmas that was a foreign and not necessarily welcome concept here. The lights on the buildings and houses, rather than sparkling in the snow on the ground, deadened on the bare cement and grass. The men dressed up as Santa Claus had cheeks reddened from heat rather than cold, and if one looked carefully, one could see beads of sweat on their skin.

Christmas didn't feel anything like Christmas here, especially since she was separated from her husband and son. The worst part of it was that it was by her own choice.

"Jackie. Will you please stop staring and get my bags?"

Jackie turned to see her boss, television personality Christine St. George, glaring daggers at her and gesturing to the two suitcases next to her. A year ago, she'd taken a job as Christine's personal assistant, hoping to revive her own career in television. Unfortunately, she'd been treated more like a slave than an assistant, tempted with promises of her own show, of everything in the world, only to constantly be put in her place by the temperamental diva. The past few months, as Christine began work on her move to LA for a nationally broadcast show, Jackie had been back and forth to California almost a dozen times.

It had caused problems between her and her husband Steven. Her son Keefer cried every time she left. If she continued on with Christine, her marriage was definitely going to be in trouble, and her family would be in danger of falling apart.

Yet, she wanted to stay with Christine. She was making headway. A station exec told her that Christine had recommended her as a replacement for her time slot. The problem was that Christine could change her mind in half a second, and would with any slight, even the tiniest. Jackie knew that if she quit now, her hopes for her own show would be dashed. She'd told Steven that, but lately, he hadn't been very understanding.

Jackie picked up the bags and tried to smile. "Sorry. I was distracted."

The older woman frowned. "Well, get undistracted, Jackie. I'd like to get to the hotel before dark." With a huff, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and strode towards the limo.

Jackie smiled weakly at the driver, who took the bags from her, and followed her boss. She'd call Steven once they got to the hotel, though whether he'd talk to or not was up in the air. He hadn't exactly given her an affectionate goodbye, hardly kissing her on the cheek. She got in the limo, and was happy to see that Christine was engrossed in a magazine. She stared out the window, her heart aching, her eyes filling.

"I'll be home for Christmas."

Jackie turned and looked at Christine, who'd begun to sing softly.

"You can plan on me."

She looked away, her face twisting and the tears releasing from her eyes. She wouldn't be home for Christmas. She wouldn't be there to see Keefer's eyes light up when he saw his presents beneath the tree, or to share a special night with Steven in front of that lit and beautifully decorated tree after their son fell asleep. Keefer was so upset about it, and Steven probably hated her. All because of Christine St. George and her tyrannical demands.

Jackie shook her head and wiped her cheeks. Damn Donna for convincing her to go back to work. What good would a job be if the price was her marriage?

"Oh there's no place like home for the holidays."

Jackie buried her head in her hands, and as she cried, did her best to tune her inconsiderate, insensitive, bitch of a boss out.

Santa Claus Is Coming to Town 

_That evening, Point Place, Wisconsin_

As it was every year, the Forman living room was festively decorated; the tree, resplendent in bright colored ornaments and lights in the corner, the stairway decked out with bows and tinsel, on nearly every flat plane, Christmas-themed accessories. A plate of Christmas cookies, surrounded by cups filled with varying levels of eggnog, sat on the coffee table. Softly in the background, songs of Christmas played, and Kitty Forman, as she flittered around the room fussing over her grandchildren and the children who might as well be her grandchildren, hummed along with them.

The happiness it all should bring was lost on Steven Hyde, and he sat grumpily in Red's chair, staring at the television until his son scampered in through the kitchen door. The five-year old Keefer, the mirror image of his daddy, though his 'fro was darker, gave his father a quick, toothy grin as he made his way to the couch. Hyde couldn't help but smile at his boy.

Keefer climbed up on the couch and scooted on his knees close to Donna Pinciotti-Forman, who sat with her newborn baby in her arms.

Donna smiled at the little boy who stared curiously at her daughter. "Katie's pretty, isn't she, Keefer?"

The little boy nodded, and hesitantly reached his small hand towards the baby, only to withdraw it.

Donna chuckled. "You can touch her. Here. Put your finger in her palm and see what happens." She laughed again when Keefer's eyes widened in surprise. "She's pretty strong. She might not let go of your finger for awhile."

Keefer looked at his father. "Daddy, was I ever this little?"

Hyde nodded. "Yep."

"Huh uh!"

The father snickered. "You were. And not so long ago." Hyde stared at his son. He was growing up so fast, just yesterday he'd been tiny and helpless, it seemed. Keefer, from the moment he was born, had absolutely captivated Hyde. And now, he couldn't imagine, couldn't remember life without the little boy who never failed to smile at him and hug him every chance he got. Nothing felt better than the little body pummeling his leg when he came home from work.

"Daddy and Grandma are gonna take me to see Santa tonight! Right, Daddy?"

Hyde nodded, but his heart felt heavy. Jackie should be here. They'd always taken Keefer to see Santa together, but this year, Christine St. George and Jackie's damn job were more important to her. Bitterness built in his throat, and he quickly took a gulp of the beer he held.

Kitty sat down on the couch next to Keefer and pulled him into her lap. "Oh, my, Keefer, you're getting to be such a big boy!" He giggled when she tweaked his nose, and she smiled at him. "What do you want for Christmas this year, Keefer?"

Keefer crawled off Kitty's lap and over to Donna, gazing at the baby again. "I want a baby sister." He looked up at Kitty, his blue eyes, his father's, wide and sad. "So Mommy will hafta stay home."

No one said anything for a moment, and Hyde closed his eyes. It was moments like this when he came close to hating the wife he loved so much. Jackie had worried so much about becoming a mother like her own. Now she was coming perilously close to doing just that.

And a baby sister. The doctors didn't know if Jackie would even be able to have another baby after Keefer's difficult birth. Hyde thought it was part of the reason Jackie had gone to work. Right now, he wasn't even sure that if she did get pregnant, she'd want to give up her job.

Kitty broke the silence with a surprisingly un-nervous laugh. "Well, have you been a good boy this year, Keefer?" She tickled the little boy's tummy.

He giggled and nodded with a huge smile. "I've been a VERY good boy, Grandma!"

"Then just ask Santa. Santa Claus is magical, Keefer, and he can do anything, especially for good little boys."

Hyde frowned, especially when his son turned a wide, excited smile his way. He caught Kitty's eye and shook his head slightly, but she only gave him a wink. Keefer scrambled back onto his grandmother's lap and squealed in delight, clapping his small hands together just like his mother still did when excited.

"You just have to remember something." Kitty's face lit up and she began to sing. "You better not shout, you better not cry. Better not pout I'm telling you why."

Keefer, his small voice high and very off-tune, joined Kitty.

"Santa Claus is comin' to town."

Hyde finished his beer and turned his head away so his son wouldn't see his face.

Santa wasn't going to be able to bring Keefer his mother for Christmas. He'd already tried. And already failed.

_An hour later, Point Place Mall _

"He's really talking Santa's ear off, isn't he?"

Hyde stood with Kitty, and he smiled faintly. "Yeah. He talks almost as much as Jackie does." He sighed and looked at the woman he now called mom. Fitting, since she'd always been more of a mom to him than his own. "Hey, Mom, I just…I kind of wish you wouldn't tell Keefer that Santa's gonna bring him Jackie." The ache in his chest intensified, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. "She's not coming home, and I don't want him to be upset when he doesn't find her under the tree." He looked back at his son, still yammering away. Good thing there wasn't a line of kids waiting at the moment. "It's bad enough already."

Kitty, her arm linked through her son's, smiled gently up at him. "Now, Steven. Have a little faith. I'm sure that Jackie is just as miserable without you in California as you are without her here."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not miserable, okay?" Lie. "I'm just worried about my son." He grimaced and glared at the ceiling, where the music came from. Stupid Karen Carpenter, singing Jackie's favorite Christmas song. Seemed like everywhere he went these days, all he heard was "Merry Christmas, Darling." And damn it, he'd even found himself singing it in the car the other day, thinking of Jackie.

Like a miserable sap.

"So you're saying you don't miss Jackie at all? Because I think you do-oo."

He ran his left hand through his hair, and as his arm was dropping the light hit his wedding ring, shining right into his eyes, reminding him of her and the past Christmases they'd shared, the joy she'd brought to him and to Keefer. He looked at it for a moment and shrugged, but didn't answer the question, at least not out loud.

"Maybe you should go sit on Santa's lap and ask him to bring Jackie home, Steven."

He snorted and shook his head.

_Don't think I haven't already considered doing that, Mom. _

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Hyde leaned down and caught the running Keefer. He picked him up and did his best to smile. "Hey, little guy."

Keefer's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes gleamed with excitement. Hyde saw himself in the little boy, but he also saw Jackie. He was so like her, so exuberant and animated.

"I aksed Santa to bring Mommy home and he said he would!"

Hyde glared over at the Santa Claus, now busy with another child. Shit! Now, not only was his son going to be devastated when his mother wasn't there on Christmas morning, but his faith in Santa Clause was going to be destroyed far too soon. He looked back at his boy, those mirror-image eyes wide, happy, hopeful. "Keefer, look, I don't know if…"

"Of course Santa's going to bring your mommy home, because we believe in him, right?" Kitty smiled and stroked Keefer's cheek, then turned a smile to Hyde. "You believe in Santa too, don't you, Steven?"

"Yeah, Daddy. You believe in Santa, right?"

It took all his strength, but Hyde forced a smile and a nod. No way was he going to ruin his boy's Christmas by telling him that Santa was a lie parents told their children. No way in hell. "Of course I do."

"Good, 'cause I aksed Santa to bring you a car that runs on water, like Mommy told me to. 'Cause Mommy says you always wanted one of those."

This time, Hyde's smile and chuckle were real. He leaned forward and kissed his son's cheek. "Thank you, little guy. Hey, you wanna go home and eat some more of Grandma's Christmas cookies?"

Keefer nodded excitedly and reached for his Grandma, who, with her little frame, was just barely able to carry the growing boy anymore, took him. As the trio left, Hyde glanced over his shoulder at Santa Claus.

_God, I wish you were real. And god, I wish Jackie was here. _

Merry Christmas, Darling 

_December 24, 1986, early morning, Los Angeles, CA _

"Steven, I miss you so much." Jackie sat in her hotel room, alone on a king sized bed. She cradled the phone in her hand and with the other, wiped tears from her cheek. She'd talked to Keefer, and her precious baby boy had sounded happy until he'd asked her if she was coming home. And now Steven was being less than talkative, even for him. "I would do anything to be with you and Keefer."

"Then why don't you? Get on a plane and come be with us. Not that hard, is it?"

The coldness in his voice stung her to the core, and she shivered. "You know I can't."

"We took Keefer to see Santa last night, and he asked Santa to bring you home. Guess he's gonna be pretty damn disappointed when you're not under the tree. And what am I supposed to tell him, then, huh, Jackie? That Santa lied? That his mother would rather work than be with him?"

"Steven, that's not true and you know it!" Jackie nearly dropped the phone, her heart breaking left all of her limbs weak and almost useless. "Baby, please…"

"That's how it feels, Jackie." A pause. "Look, I gotta go. We're going sledding with the others and I need to get my son ready."

Her body trembled violently, and the thought of saying goodbye to her husband petrified her. "I love you, Steven." He said nothing, and her heart cracked even more. "Steven? Please tell me you love me, too. Please."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up, and Jackie, moving in cold slow motion, set the phone down. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, trying to remind herself that Steven did love her. That the only reason he didn't say so was because he was angry, and his favorite way to punish her was to act like he didn't care.

She stood and walked to the bathroom to stare at herself in the mirror.

To her horror, instead of her own face, she saw her mother's face.

"No," she whispered. "No. I cannot be becoming her." Her stomach dropped to her feet.

_"Mommy, I miss you. Will you please come home?" _

The beep of a timer sounded, and she gasped. She looked down at the plastic stick she'd laid on the sink before calling her family, and slowly reached for it. She looked at it, and smiled, though her tears became even heavier in her eyes, on her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Steven."

She stood still, and out in her room, she heard Karen Carpenter singing.

_"Merry Christmas, Darling. We're apart, that's true. But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you." _

She held the stick to her heart, her eyes closed, and she thought of her family at home. Dreams were only dreams until they came true. Dreams only tortured until they became reality.

Jackie opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

There was only one thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's note:** I lied, this is going to be 3 parts. I'll have it finished hopefully by Christmas. It's not my best writing, so I apologize. I think I'm a little burned out. :( But I wanted to finish the story, and I'm going to. The last part will definitely be cheery. Thanks so much for the reviews! And I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season!

**Warning:** Language. It's Hyde, after all. :)

**Just Ask Santa **

I Believe In Santa Claus 

_December 24, 1986, early afternoon Point Place, WI _

"Daddy, there's Santa!"

Before he could stop his determined son, Keefer had pulled out of Hyde's hand, and all he could do was watch as the little boy ran down the sidewalk towards a man dressed up as Santa Claus. He shook his head. Sledding all day, and his son still had energy to spare. Keefer was definitely Jackie's son. As he slowly followed, he groaned. Keefer and the Santa were looking at him, and Keefer was pointing at him. God only knew what his child was saying.

When he reached the two, he took Keefer's hand and tried to grin at the Santa. "So, I guess my son's been hitting you up for half the toys in the world, huh?" He looked down at Keefer, who shook his head quickly.

"Huh-uh, Daddy!"

The Santa smiled gently. "Actually, this little guy told me that _you_ have something you want to ask me for."

Hyde frowned, then looked down at Keefer when a little hand tugged on his jeans.

"Tell him, Daddy! Tell him you want Mommy to come home for Christmas."

Hyde tussled his son's soft hair and attempted to turn his grimace into a smile. Keefer knew, though he was far too young to understand just how much and in how many different ways his father wanted his mother for Christmas. He knew. A five year old could sense his dad's unhappiness, though Hyde had tried hard to hide it.

Just one more thing to be angry with Jackie about.

"You want Mommy to come home, right, Daddy?"

The little boy's voice abruptly became sad, and Hyde swallowed hard. His son's eyes gazed up at him, and despite the fact that they perfectly matched his own, Hyde could, as always, see Jackie in them. He smiled, but didn't feel it, and his voice cracked. "Of course I do, Keef." He looked back up, remembering the presence of the Santa Claus, and shrugged uncomfortably. "Uh, my wife is in California, working. She's…well, it looks like she's not gonna be able to make it home for Christmas."

The Santa smiled, and Hyde noticed that the beard, rather than looking cheap and fake, looked almost real. The color in the man's cheeks seemed natural, and his blue eyes truly seemed to twinkle.

"Have you asked me or one of my helpers to bring her home?" The man chuckled, and reached down to tweak a giggling Keefer's nose. "You should. I like making Christmas wishes come true. It's in my job description."

Hyde stared at the man. Damn it, why did everyone, _everyone_ insist on giving his son false hope?

Giving _him_ false hope? Because if he was honest with himself, he'd have to admit that the twist in his stomach was just that.

"You just have to believe in Santa Claus, Steven."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. How did this man, this stranger, know his name?

There's No Place Like Home For the Holidays 

_Six hours later, the Hyde house _

Hyde tucked in the blankets around his sleeping son with a slight smile. The little guy was finally exhausted, and all it had taken was a day of sledding, a snowball fight, chasing Betsy Kelso around the Forman house for a few hours, and piggy back rides from his grandpa, uncles, and father. "Night, kiddo," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss Keefer's forehead. The closed eyes were moving, and Hyde imagined that Keefer was already dreaming of Santa Claus and reindeer.

And of finding his mommy under the Christmas tree.

_"I can't wait to see Mommy tomorrow. Can you, Daddy?" _

Hyde shook his head and quietly left Keefer's room, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs, thinking about his wife. She hadn't even called since that morning, and it both surprised and bothered him. He stopped in the kitchen, near the sink, and looked down at his left hand, the gold ring wrapped around his finger. He moved it around on his finger and stared at a wall.

This time last year, they'd been together, and had spent Christmas Eve putting together toys for Keefer, then doing more adult things under the tree. The lights on the tree, red, green, blue, white, orange, had danced a pattern on Jackie's body that he'd made a mission out of tracing with his lips and tongue. Just thinking about it made him ache, and he closed his eyes. It wasn't only the sex he missed. It was her joy, her exuberance, the fact that she made Christmas tolerable, even special for him.

But she wasn't here. And apparently, she didn't care.

His eyes opened, and with a hole opening up in his gut, he pulled his wedding ring off. The nakedness of his finger sent his stomach and heart plummeting, and he felt sick. Empty. Missing half of his entire self.

He wondered if it was a feeling he was going to have to get used to.

With a sigh, he pushed the ring back on and headed for the garage. Time to set up the bicycle and other toys he and Jackie had decided Santa would bring for Keefer.

Half an hour later, in the living room, noises from the kitchen startled Hyde, and he looked up, his breath caught in his chest. He got up and walked cautiously into the kitchen, prepared to use the hammer in his hand as a weapon if need be.

But instead of a burglar in his kitchen, Hyde found his wife. She stood near the counter, her suitcase on the floor next to her, wrapped in a winter coat. Her cheeks were flushed with cold, her eyes uncertain as she stared at him, and the smile she bore seemed shy. And his heart suddenly beat in rapid flip-flops. His fingers loosened and the hammer fell to the floor. She'd been gone for a week; how in the hell had she gotten even more beautiful in those seven days?

Jackie shifted nervously. Her husband's expression was, as it often was, unreadable. "Hi Steven," she said softly. She took a step towards him, but then stopped. Something told her that he wasn't going to welcome her home with open arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Definitely no open arms in his voice. No love, either, and that shook her to her core. She took a deep breath. "I live here," she joked, but his expression remained cold. "You know what they say, no place like home for the holidays."

Hyde stood stiffly. Part of him, a huge part of him, wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, kiss her until she promised to never leave again. The other part, the protective part, kept control. Kept him where he was, crossed his arms over his chest. After all, she was probably only home for a few hours, maybe a day if he and Keefer were lucky. "Keefer's sleeping, so if you want to see him, you're gonna have to wait." He smirked nastily. "If you're planning on sticking around, that is."

Jackie nodded. "No, I…I wanna wait. I want him to find me under the tree. Like…like Santa brought me home." She took another deep breath, and forced herself to approach her standoffish husband. "Steven," she whispered as she reached him. She lay her hand on his arm. "God, I missed you and Keef so much. I just…I missed you _so _much."

Her touch, her voice, the love in her eyes; it almost broke him. His mouth opened, the words, the "I love you" he wanted to say, that would make her stay nearly tumbled out.

Until he remembered.

_"Daddy, why does Mommy hafta go away?" _

_"Is Mommy gonna come home to see what Santa brought me?" _

_"I want a baby sister. So Mommy will hafta stay home." _

_"I aksed Santa to bring Mommy home and he said he would!" _

_"Tell him, Daddy! Tell him you want Mommy to come home for Christmas!" _

Not to mention the nights he'd laid in bed alone, staring at her pillow, his arms aching for her, his lips longing for her skin, wondering just what it was about her job that kept her away from him.

He wasn't ready to forgive her. Wasn't ready to let her back in. Especially because this was temporary. She'd leave again. Probably soon.

The Zen was back, and Hyde pulled away from her. "Whatever, Jackie. I'm gonna finish setting up Keefer's stuff."

Jackie's eyes filled with tears as her husband walked away from her. He wasn't going to make it easy on her. He was angrier than she'd expected. And she couldn't really blame him. With shaking hands, she undid her long winter coat and prayed that the red lace she'd changed into before driving home from the airport would do the trick.

Blue Christmas 

Hyde stood and looked at the tree. The bike, the other toys, and what seemed like a mountain of more wrapped presents, the lights and decorations; it was the perfect Christmas scene. And Jackie was home. Keefer would be absolutely thrilled. His faith in Santa Claus was safe; in fact, he'd believe in Santa even more. And yet, the emptiness still lingered in Hyde's gut.

How long was she gonna hang around? Just for the night? For two days? Till New Year's? Till whenever her job beckoned her, and it would matter when. Even in the middle of Christmas dinner.

And he'd be without her again.

"Steven?"

Hyde paused, knowing that she was probably standing in the doorway in some little piece of lingerie meant to seduce him. It was her way, one that usually – always - worked. He turned anyway, and wasn't surprised to see her in nothing but a red lace teddy. Involuntarily, he licked his lips and his eyes grazed her body. Slender legs, still shaded olive despite the winter, and perfectly toned. A flat stomach beneath the breasts that were still perfectly round and firm. Tension coiled in his own belly, spreading down to his groin. More than a week, it had been, and damn, he wanted her.

"Steven, I'm sorry, baby. I should have come home sooner. I should never have gone in the first place."

He smiled sarcastically, and forced himself to ignore the lust he felt for her. Yeah, he wanted her. His body wanted hers. Desperately. And it was gonna be a long and frustrating night. But his heart was bruised, still aching, still empty. Ironic, if she hadn't said a word, he'd probably given in and taken what she was offering right here on the living room floor. She'd done too much damage for him to just give into her. "I'm done. And exhausted. Do me a favor and turn the lights off before you come up."

He brushed past her, and Jackie raised her hand to her mouth. No need to release the scream lodged in her throat; no need to wake up her son. Her eyes closed, and though they were wet, no tears fell. It was too much. Too much hurt, that she herself had caused, and she couldn't cry.

What in the hell was she going to do? What in the hell _could_ she do to get Steven to forgive her?

A few minutes later, she walked into their bedroom. When they'd moved in, they'd compromised and decorated it in shades of blue. Appropriate, she thought. Blue Christmas. This one was sure shaping up to be one of those. Steven lay in bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes open, and she took the chance that he might listen. "Steven, just let me tell you why…"

"Look, I'm exhausted, Jackie. I spent the day with playing with _my_ son, and all I wanna do right now is sleep. Not to listen to your damn excuses."

She slapped her hand on the cherry wood top of their dresser. "Steven, god, will you just…"

"Tomorrow, Jackie," he bit off, his voice rising. "If you're still around tomorrow, then I'll listen to you, okay?"

She watched him turn over onto his side, his back to her, and with a defeated sigh, gave up. If she tried to talk to him now, he'd react badly. Maybe would even leave. She knew him well enough to be sure of that. And so, more tears in her eyes, she silently pulled out a drawer and took out one of her less than sexy nightgowns. Her heart tearing, she could barely manage to keep her shaking hands still enough to undress.

Hyde couldn't stop himself from rolling to his back, just so he could watch his wife undress. His eyes took in her back, her rear, her legs, and the reflection in the mirror she stood in front of of her shoulders and breasts and stomach.

All he wanted was to touch her body everywhere, in every nook and cranny of her. All he wanted was to love her and to show her how much he'd missed her. Because god, he had.

And all he wanted was to be happy that she was home, in his bed, so close to him he could sense her touch on his skin.

But he couldn't. Wouldn't. Not now.

He rolled back over and closed his eyes. He felt her slip into bed, and hoped that she'd stay on her side.

She didn't.

She curled up behind him, her tiny hands, hardly bigger than Keefer's but decidedly softer and knowing, slipping over and underneath him to keep his midsection in her grasp. Her breath beat hot on his shoulder.

"Steven, I love you."

He trembled when she kissed him and licked him and nibbled at him.

"I love you, Steven, please don't…just…"

He shook his head, more to himself than her. "Tomorrow, Jackie."

Too soon. Too soon to give into her. She had to feel the pain he'd felt. She had to realize just what her freaking job was doing to him, to Keefer, to them.

Her hands went limp on him, and she retreated. With a whimper that quickly became soft sobs.

"Steven, I'm home! Doesn't that count for anything? God, doesn't that even matter to you?"

Her sobs grew louder. And while he could resist her seduction, at least on occasion, he could absolutely never ignore her crying. Never. With a sigh of frustration, because he both wanted to hold her and resented the fact that he was going to, he moved to her.

His arms wrapped around her, his body molded to hers until the back of hers felt each inch of him, and Jackie turned her head. She gripped his hands with hers as tightly as she could. "Oh, god, Steven, I just…"

"Shhh. Tomorrow. Just sleep…"

"Hold me, Steven," she begged. "Please, I know you're mad, but just…"

"I will. I will."

_Keefer's bedroom _

Keefer gazed out his bedroom window, watching for Santa's sleigh his grandmother had told him all about. It was red, and shiny, and was pulled by a bunch of reindeer. One had a glowing red nose. He wanted to see that, because he'd never seen anything with a nose that glowed.

He sighed impatiently and rubbed his eyes. Grandma told him that he might not see Santa, because he had to move so quickly to get presents to all the kids in the world. He glanced over at his bed, then back at the dark sky. He wanted to see it right when Santa brought his mommy home, but he felt sleepy.

Maybe he would lie down for just a few minutes and then check again.

He got down off his chair and walked over to his bed.

Just a few minutes, and then he'd check for Santa again.

He lay down and smiled. Santa was gonna bring him and his daddy Mommy. Because Santa was magical. And because he'd been a good boy all year. Grandma told him that good boys always got what they wanted for Christmas.

He couldn't wait to see his mommy. He would be so happy. And maybe his daddy would be happy again, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Author's Note: **Yay, I finally finished it! I'm sorry it's taken awhile. I've been seriously unmotivated. I'm a bit burnt out, which I hope ends soon. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Christmas fic, and I hope everyone had wonderful holidays! Thanks so much for the reviews!! They're better than Christmas candy. :) And less fattening.

**Warning: **Language

**Just Ask Santa **

Here Comes Santa Claus 

_December 25, 1986, 5:45 am _

Jackie woke in her husband's arms, facing him. Surprisingly, considering his reaction to her last night, his arms enveloped her tight against him. Their lips were little more than an inch apart, and that closeness made her shiver. It felt so good, his breath on her, his heart pounding in rhythm with hers. No wonder she hadn't slept well in California; she'd been so cold without him, and not just physically. She inched forward and kissed him softly. "Steven." She kissed him again, and moaned softly when he began to respond to her.

His mouth opened, his hands on her back gripped harder until she could feel his fingertips beneath her skin. His tongue slipped into her welcoming mouth, dancing desperately as if searching for the home it had lost. She pressed herself to him, and his chest vibrated with a half breath, half groan. She didn't want it to end, but it did, and reluctantly she opened her eyes. She was frightened of what she'd see, of the coldness and bitterness that would completely shield his love for her.

His eyes opened, and her heart skipped a beat. They weren't completely frozen. There were specks of anger and resentment, but also, more than she'd dared to hope for, darts of affection. She relaxed a little, and smiled. She ran her fingers up his naked back and neck and into his hair. "Merry Christmas, Puddin' Pop," she whispered.

Hyde blamed his slight smile and the fact that he wasn't tearing his hands off his wife on his morning surge of testosterone. "Yeah," he mumbled, his eyes fixed on her face. Damn it, she was beautiful in the morning. Sleepy eyes and pouty lips, mussed up hair, flush in her cheeks. _Damn it, no! I'm pissed at her! _Didn't matter to his hand. It moved down her back to her rear and moved in tiny circles over the firm, flannel covered flesh. It had been too long. A week was too freaking long to go without waking up with her this way.

"I bet Keefer will be up soon," Jackie whispered.

His son's name was enough to chill his quickly heating Jackie-lust, and he let go of her. He rolled over, out of her grasp. "Yeah, so if you want him to find you under the tree, you better get down there."

After a moment of staring at the husband who'd gone cold, Jackie sighed and got out of bed. "Yeah, I better." She went to the closet, opened it, and took out her robe, but even when she put it on, she shivered. A robe, no matter how fluffy and pink, didn't compare to Steven's arms.

"Jackie."

She turned and found him sitting up in bed, and shifted with sudden discomfort beneath her belly. Why did he insist on sleeping with no shirt on? His biceps and chest, naked, the dusting of hair on his skin that was so damn sexy…. She flushed, and when he smirked, she shrugged. No use pretending he didn't turn her on just by being there.

"I'm still pissed as hell at you."

She rolled her eyes. "Steven…"

"But I'm…" His turn to shrug. "I'm also…you know…glad…you're…" Hyde pointed at her then rolled his eyes. Over the years he'd gotten better at talking, but at times, times like now, he just couldn't. "Whatever."

Jackie smiled. Good thing for both of them she could read him when his voice went AWOL, or else their marriage would have failed years ago. She went back to the bed and crawled towards him. Maybe it wasn't going to be _that_ hard. Apparently, one night of sleeping with her in his arms had loosened his anger a little bit. And knowing it restored her confidence in her Jackie-magic. "I'm glad I'm home, too, baby," she breathed, catching his lips in a sweet and lingering kiss. "And don't worry. You won't be pissed at me by tonight." She winked at him. "Give me a few minutes before you bring him down."

Hyde watched her leave, her hips swaying sexily in the way that said she had her mojo back. He shook his head. He was in trouble if she had her mojo back. Big, big trouble. Yeah, his anger wasn't going to last the day if she had her way.

And she just about always had her way.

A few minutes later, Hyde softly opened the door to his son's bedroom, and immediately, his heart flip-flopped. Keefer sat on the floor under his window, his head resting on the seat of a chair. He was sleeping, and Hyde chuckled silently. He must have spent half the night searching the dark sky for Santa's sleigh. He walked over and crouched down. "Hey Keef," he said in a low voice, gently shaking his son's shoulder. "Keefer, wake up, buddy."

"Santa?" The little boy's eyes opened wide, and he scampered sleepily up on the chair to press his hands against the window and peer out. "Did I miss him?"

Hyde grinned at his son's small back. It still amazed him that he and Jackie had made this tiny person. He figured it always would. "Yeah, I think you did, but I bet he left you some amazing presents under the tree. Wanna go see?"

Keefer turned, his smile huge, his hands clapping together, his eyes live with light. "Mommy! I get to see Mommy!" He jumped down off the chair, his sleepiness abruptly forgotten, and he grabbed Hyde's hand. "Come on, Daddy! Lets go, lets go!"

Hyde laughed out loud and stumbled after his son. Like his mom, Keefer was surprisingly strong, especially when determined and motivated by an anticipated present. As Keefer tugged him down the stairs, Hyde's smile faded. It was a damn good thing Jackie was home, because otherwise…

"Daddy! Hurry UP!"

Didn't matter. All that mattered was that his son was just about to get almost all he wanted for Christmas.

Joy to the World 

_December 25, 1986, 6:05 am, the Hyde living room _

Neither Hyde nor Jackie had remembered to get the camera, but neither of them needed it. Hyde knew he'd never forget the wonder and pure happiness in their son's eyes, the same look Jackie had when he'd proposed to her and every time he managed tos say something sweet and open to her. Jackie's eyes filled with tears at the slight shock masking her baby's face, as if he couldn't quite believe it, just like his daddy always looked when she told him she loved him.

"MOMMY!"

Hyde's hand fell to his side as Keefer let go and ran to Jackie, but he hardly noticed. And despite himself, when Keefer catapulted himself into her open and waiting arms, he had to swallow several times. A mother holding her child. She was crying, and he felt his hands start to shake. When her closed eyes open and met his, he had to raise his hand to his mouth. All the doubt, all the anger, it seemed muted to the point of disappearing. She loved their son, _her_ son, and he felt it, even from ten feet away.

Jackie reluctantly let Keefer pull away, and she smiled at her baby. "Hi, Keef," she whispered, her voice broken. She stared at his face, full of Steven's features, his blue eyes shining like Steven's did on rare occasions, and she knew instantly that she'd made the right decision. The only decision possible.

Keefer grinned. "Mommy, Santa brought you home!"

She nodded. "That's right. Santa brought me home. Because you were such a good boy this year!"

Keefer turned around. "Daddy, come here! Santa brought Mommy! I told you he would!" He turned back to Jackie. "Mommy, I missed you!"

And he was in her arms again. Jackie held him tight and rocked him, unable to stop crying. "I missed you too, little guy. I missed you so much I couldn't stand it!" She kissed his cheek over and over again, until he began giggling and pulled out of her hold. She laughed, for the first time in too long, a genuine laugh.

Keefer pulled away again and patted her shoulders. "Daddy missed you too, Mommy." He nodded. "I know 'cause I heard him talking with Uncle Eric and he said his peanuts was gonna shrivel up and die if you didn't come home soon." He made a face. "I don't like peanuts. 'Cept to throw at Betsy." He nodded, his bright smile returning. "She don't like peanuts in her hair! And I like throwing 'em in there!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband, who was suddenly looking anywhere but at her. "Steven J. Hyde, you said _that_? In front of your son?" She had to struggle not to laugh.

Keefer giggled. His daddy was in trouble, 'cause Mommy said his whole name. He knew, because when he was in trouble, Mommy always said Keefer Steven Hyde. "Did I burn Daddy?" He ran over to Hyde and tugged on his father's sweat pants. "Daddy, did I burn you?"

Hyde leaned down to hoist his son up. "Yep, buddy, you sure did," he said, grinning. Smart kid. Tell Mommy what he'd heard Daddy say, then laugh when Daddy got in trouble. Definitely a smart, burn-appreciating kid. Definitely _his_ kid. Jackie laughed, and he tossed an amused smile her way.

"I burned Daddy! I burned Daddy!" Keefer patted Hyde on the cheek. "BURN!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Yeah, he isn't hanging out at Kelso's house anymore."

Jackie, who had been trying to stand up, collapsed to the ground in laughter, and Hyde half glared, half grinned back at her.

Yeah. His kid.

"Okay, Keef, why don't you see what _else_ Santa brought you? Like, that bike looking thing over there." Hyde lowered Keefer to the ground, and the tyke scooted over to where his unwrapped "Santa" presents were.

"A BIKE!"

Hyde walked over to his wife and held his hand down to her. She took it, and he helped her up. She was still giggling, but as soon as their eyes met, her giggles turned into sobs. "Jackie," he said quietly. She put her hands on his chest, and he gently wiped tears off her cheeks. "Come on, Tink. Shhh." He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. In an instant, the kiss was deep and slow, and he was lost in the heaven of finally tasting her mouth, her tongue, her breath again.

"Momma?"

Steven's kiss left Jackie delirious, and she had to force herself to break it when she felt her son pulling on the side of her robe. She cleared her throat, barely able to see through tear filled eyes foggy with passion she had to keep at bay for the time being. Keefer sometimes called her "momma" when he was sad or worried, and so she smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah, baby?"

He shuffled on his feet and sighed. "When are you gonna hafta go away again?"

The words from her baby's mouth, in his sweet little voice, were daggers in her heart, and she pulled away from Steven. She crouched down and put her hands on the small waist in front of her. "You know what, Keef? I'm not. I'm never gonna leave you and your daddy again. Never."

Hyde frowned as Keefer's face lit up in a huge smile. Damn it, why in the hell was she lying to him? Making him promises she couldn't keep? And damn it, why was he himself hoping she was telling the truth, when he knew better? He opened his mouth to either cuss or yell at her, he wasn't sure which, but she looked up at him and spoke before he could.

"I quit my job." Jackie smiled at her husband even as her eyes again filled with tears. "I…I just…" She took a raspy breath. She'd come so close to losing everything she'd ever wanted, everything that made her whole. "I can't do it anymore. I can't be away from you anymore. So I…quit."

Hyde swallowed a few times and slowly gave her a half-smile. His heart raced.

She wasn't going to leave anymore; the glow of happiness in her eyes, happiness to be home and with her husband and son, he knew she was telling him the truth.

"You think you'll be able to handle me always being here, Steven?"

The notes of her voice trembled, she was unsure. She wanted to know if he was still angry at her. He nodded and his smile widened. "Yeah, I think I can deal with that," he said, his voice choking slightly. He reached down and put his hand on her the back of her head. "If I have to."

Jackie giggled, Keefer giggled, and Hyde chuckled.

The perfect Hyde family Christmas.

Silent Night 

_Four hours later _

Jackie felt drowsy as she sat on the couch, curled up next to her husband and warmed by the arms wrapped around her. He held her tight, like he was afraid if he let go she'd disappear, and it made her feel nearly drunk. Her head rested on his shoulder, and they watched their son sleep. Keefer lay on the ground near the tree, amidst all his presents, and Jackie thought she could watch his gentle and steady breathing for the rest of her life. For the first time that morning, their house was quiet but for the soft Christmas music playing on the stereo.

Hyde rubbed his wife's thigh. "So, you quit?"

Jackie nodded. "Yep. Right in the middle of a photo shoot." She lifted her head and looked at Steven. "She was really mad, told me I'd never work in television again."

Hyde frowned. Yeah, he was glad she quit. Ecstatic that she quit. But a little nag of guilt pulled at his gut. She loved working in television. And he wondered if he'd been a typical chauvinist pig that made his wife quit her job because it was inconvenient for him, the kind of guy Donna always griped about.

She seemed to sense his thoughts, because she waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, don't worry, Steven. If I wanna go back to work, I'll be able to after she leaves the station. I already talked to the producer, and he said they're definitely gonna offer me another show when she's gone. And no traveling further than Milwaukee." She turned her lips to his shoulder and kissed him. "So if you were getting used to the bachelor life, you better just forget it. That's over with."

A brilliant smile that made his heart melt, and he nodded. "Yeah, well, I guess I can handle that. If I _have_ to."

Jackie sat up, and she scooted closer to her husband. Her expression became serious, and she looked straight and deep into Steven's eyes. "Steven," she said quietly. "I just want you to know that nothing, no job, no anything, is more important to me than you and Keefer. Than our family. That's why I quit, because I just…I have to be here. I know I haven't acted like it, but…" Her voice cracked. "I really love you and our baby more than anything else, Steven."

Hyde did his best to smile, but the emotions swimming inside his chest, the relief, the love for this woman he needed so much to be truly happy, made it hard. "Good to know," he said, rather lamely. But she smiled again, and as always, she understood him perfectly. He leaned down and kissed her until they both heard a little boy stirring.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Jackie held out an arm towards their son, and Keefer scooted over to them. He climbed up on her lap and settled himself half in hers, half in Steven's. She beamed down at him. "So, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas, Keefer?"

Keefer nodded. "Yep! Well, 'cept one thing." He pouted slightly, and Hyde chuckled. He didn't use it as often as his mom, but that pout was definitely a gift from her. "I wanted a baby sister. Like Katie."

Jackie glanced at Steven.

Hyde wondered what the gleam in Jackie's eye meant.

She turned to Keefer and smiled. "You know, sometimes Santa can't give good little boys everything they wanted at Christmas. Sometimes he has to wait a few months. So…"

Again, she looked at him, and Hyde arched an eyebrow. What in the hell was she up to?

"I think maybe you're gonna get a little sister…or a little brother…in about seven months. Just in time for summer."

Keefer squealed, and Hyde felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. His stomach dropped to the ground, like the rush of the going down the highest, most thrilling roller coaster hill in the world.

She leaned up and brushed her lips over his, though he was so stunned he couldn't move.

"Merry Christmas, Steven."

Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree 

_December 25, 1986, 5:30 pm, the Forman house _

"Guess what, Grandma? Mommy's gonna have a baby!"

It was practically the first thing out of Keefer's mouth, and he said it loud, so everyone heard. Jackie and Hyde found themselves attempting to take off their coats and set down their bags of presents while trying to accept congratulatory hugs and kisses at the same time. Jackie caught her husband's eyes, and winked as she hugged Donna. He winked back, still tingling with the news she'd given him just a few hours ago.

A few minutes later, Hyde stood with his mom, watching the kids play, watching his wife flit around the room, her vibrancy more beautiful, more alive than the lights on the tree.

Kitty smiled at him. "So, I guess maybe Santa Claus does exist, huh, Steven?"

Hyde smirked. "Mom, Santa had nothing to do with Jackie coming home. She came home all on her own. I mean, he didn't bring her home in his sleigh."

He got a light elbow to the side. "Steven Hyde, don't be so literal. Santa may not be a real _person,_ but he exists. Santa is love and kindness and caring, the love that keeps us all together even when some of us are bitter and angry Grinches." She gave a pointed look across the room at her husband, then at him. "Did you ever think about that?"

Hyde shook his head, grudgingly admitting that his mother maybe had a point.

"Maybe you ought to start believing in Santa. Seems to me, he's been very good to you this Christmas, Steven, what with Jackie coming home, and OH!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "A new grandbaby on the way!"

She kissed his cheek and floated away, leaving Hyde to stare at his wife with a reluctant, slight smile. Huh.

Maybe Santa _had_ brought him everything he wanted for Christmas after all.

An hour later, Jackie came up to him, a teasing smirk all over her lusciously painted lips. "So," she purred, moving in close and sliding a seductive hand up his chest. "I was kind of wondering if your _peanuts_ is still all shriveled up."

He smirked. "Why don't we sneak out of here, go home, you put on that red lace thingy and we'll just see about that?"

She pressed herself to him tight, but far too briefly, and he narrowed his eyes when she pulled away. She glanced over her shoulder at Bob Pinciotti, dressed up as Santa Claus. "So you want me, huh?"

He nodded his head once and tried to pull her back, but she pulled away again.

"Then you better just ask Santa for me." Her hand slid down, over his stomach, over the fly of his jeans, and then she flounced away.

He shook his head and watched her backside swaying, a wicked grin on his face. His wife was such a damn flirt. And oh, how she'd pay for that little taunt later on.

_An hour later _

Jackie tugged on Steven's hand, trying to get him off the couch. "Come on, Steven. Dance with me." She pushed her lower lip out. "Eric's dancing with Donna!"

Hyde sighed and shook his head. "Oh, fine," he grumbled as he let her tug him to his feet. He'd had a few beers. "But only for one song, so you better enjoy it."

Ella Fitzgerald began to sing about sleigh rides, and soon, Jackie was laughing as her anti-dancing husband perfectly executed jitterbug type moves, swinging her out and twirling her back into him. They danced, and when she looked down next to her, she laughed harder and patted Steven's chest. "Look at that. Look at your son. He's trying to be just like you."

Hyde looked, and found that Keefer was dancing with Betsy, copying his daddy's moves and trying to twirl the taller and older girl under his arm. He laughed too; it was so damn adorable. And when Keefer and Betsy both grinned and waved, proud of themselves, he waved back, giving his boy a thumbs up. He turned back to Jackie. "Yep, that's my boy. Hooked up with the prettiest chick in the room."

Jackie chuckled and stepped closer to her husband. "Yeah. He's gonna marry Betsy someday, I bet."

Hyde frowned. "No way. Man, she's Kelso's kid! And Kelso is…well…an idiot."

"Yeah, but she's Brooke's daughter too. And Brooke is smart."

Hyde nodded. "True. And hot." Jackie hit him, and he laughed. "Okay, fine. Not hot."

"Daddy! I wanna dance! I wanna dance with you and Mommy!"

Hyde picked up Keefer, and he slung his arms around both parents' shoulders. He grinned back and forth between them as the family began swaying to the music. "I love Christmas! And Santa! I love Santa! I wanna have Christmas again!"

Hyde and Jackie gazed at one another.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy! Merry Christmas, Daddy!"

And they spoke to their son together.

"Merry Christmas, Keefer."

Merry Christmas To All

_Four hours later, the Hyde bedroom _

Jackie lay on top of Steven, staring down at him as their breathing began to slow, the sweat began to dry. His hands kept her there, and she had absolutely no desire to move. She brushed a damp lock of his hair off his forehead. "Well, I'd say that your peanuts are in very, very good shape," she teased him sweetly. "God, Steven." She closed her eyes and shivered; the passion was still lingering in her body.

Hyde smirked up at her. "Yep. You have a really good affect on my peanuts, babe." His smirk faded, and he sighed. "Jackie…"

The sudden seriousness of his expression puzzled her. "Yeah, Puddin' Pop?"

"I just…" He rolled his eyes. "I'm just…" He bit the bullet. Might as well make her happy. After all, she'd made him happy tonight. In more ways than one. "I just want you to know that…Santa brought me all I wanted for Christmas this year."

Jackie furrowed her brow. "But I know you wanted that car radio, and I couldn't get it. I'm sorry, Steven, but I didn't want to get the wrong one, so I thought I'd wait and you could go with me…"

"Jackie. All I wanted for Christmas…" He shrugged and rubbed her back. "Was for you to be here. And you're here." His hand slipped around to her belly, and his heart skipped ten beats. "And a baby….really?"

Jackie giggled. "Yep, really! I mean, I haven't been to a doctor yet, but Steven…I know. I can feel him. Or her." She shook her head and stared at him, her husband. They'd been through so much together. And he was still here, though she'd nearly screwed it all up. "Oh, Steven, I love you so much."

Hyde smiled. "I love you too, Tink."

A knock on the bedroom door and the call of a little voice interrupted their kiss. "Mommy? Can you come read me another story? 'Cause I can't sleep!"

The parents laughed, and Jackie glanced over her shoulder. "Can I bring Daddy?"

"Yep! 'Cause Daddy does the voices! He's a good big bad wolf!"

Jackie grinned at Hyde. "Yep. Yep, you are."

He smacked her rear end. "Get dressed, babe."

"Okay, but later on, I think we might have to play Little Red Riding Hood."

Hyde nodded, grinning wickedly. "Damn right we will!"

_An hour later, somewhere above the Hyde house _

Santa Claus smiled. It had been a challenge, this one, making that little boy's Christmas wishes come true. He'd had to start well ahead of time, a few months back, and as he gazed down at the family, all that work had been well worth it. Three people, a daddy, mommy, and in between them, the little boy, lay on a twin sized bed, all three sleeping, all three smiling in their slumber.

Another job well done.

He brushed his hands together and shook the reins of his sleigh. "On Dasher, On Dancer, On Comet, on Cupid. Let's go!"

The reindeer began to move, and Santa took one last glance over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."


End file.
